


Cover for "Stay With Me (Home Is Where Your Mind Is) by sara_holmes"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [50]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Steve doesn’t quite die, ends up stranded in the multiverse and would quite like to know how the hell so many versions of himself ended up sleeping with Tony Stark. Well, that’s going to make things a tad awkward when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Stay With Me (Home Is Where Your Mind Is) by sara_holmes"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay With Me (home is where your mind is.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246060) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/141026140004/stay-with-me-home-is-where-your-mind-is-by) on tumblr.


End file.
